User talk:Ipaintedafish
Nothing happened actually XD. A genius wikia contributor wrote out the entire AIA plot <3 ugh must've sucked, but you're BACK! And don't worry I think the Message Walls are better too now that I think about it. How was your grans though? c: [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|''“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ;D awesome. I'm glad you're back, I misseeeddd yooouuuu <3 idk half of my family o.e. You didn't go to school? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:40, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Meh, alright. Too much school xD well I have 13 cousins... I had a Latin test that went pretty good :D where does your gran live? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh o.o my grandma lives in Texas and my cousins in Turkey and some others in Luxembourg sooo XD. I take 5 languages. Latin, German (mothertongue), English, French and Spanish. Luucckkyy you live in a rich country ;-; [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 19:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Meh we just skype. Modern family XD, love technology. Love it. We only get together every year or two. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 19:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I create signatures, profile pages, talk pages etc. I'm a well known coder on THG wiki xD. Nice sig c: You have Wattpad?! ME too, whats your username? I'll fan you. Coding is purty easy and thanks c: do you prefer talking over talk pages or chat xD [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:48, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Told you talk pages are awesome :D u wanna get on chat? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 19:17, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll tell you on chat I don't want talk page stalkers to see >_> I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE 50TH, have you seen the trailer? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 13:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) IT DID! IT'S ON YOUTUBE IF YOU WANT TO WATCH IT and I'm on chat now ;D sorry I didn't reply, watching Thor [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 13:57, November 9, 2013 (UTC) '''pokes ' Hey hipster get on chat c: [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|''“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I know right. She's just ugh so perfect, did you see her Google+ video? It's hilarious :D [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 11:33, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Wow. Talk about dedication xD. I knew her back when she was reading out loud 50 Shades of Grey <3 HAHAHAHA School ended early today and I'm like lol no I'm not doing homework I'm gonna procrastinate and cry while doing it. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:27, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god O_o. I remember this one time when I was like 11, we had to go to a different school during the afternoon for our Latin lesson and I didn't know the building very well so I walked around for an hour, crying and hiding from people until our school counselor showed up for our next lesson o_e worst day ever. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 11:37, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Ugh it was. I feel horrible for my socially awkward 11 year old me. So how was your day :D [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:48, November 12, 2013 (UTC) *sigh* isn't that all of us? I'm like Allison Reynolds (the basket case from the breakfast club) tbh xD. Awesome. I don't have school tomorrow cuz our teachers are having some emergency meeting <3 [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 20:16, November 12, 2013 (UTC) That sucks. It's just the teachers soo. Your school sounds like Hogwarts tbh o_e always busy with students getting lost everywhere. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 13:33, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Asdfghjkll the Divergent trailer I just can't [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:47, November 14, 2013 (UTC) IKR I WAS SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM DIDNT UNDERSTAND WHY I WAS GETTING SO EMOTIONAL AND SHE WAS LIKE DONT CRY AND IM LIKE NO YOU DONT UNDERSTAND [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:58, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I WAS MORE LIKE... I SHIP IT I SHIP IT I SHIP IT EVEN MORE NOW OHMYGOD OHMYGOD MY OVARRIEESSSS NOOOO STAHP THEO AND SHAILENE YUSH [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:14, November 14, 2013 (UTC) -CRYING- I HAVE TO WAIT FOR SEASON 3, DIVERGENT, 50TH ANNIVERSARY AND CATCHING FIRE. JUST NO [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:20, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that sounds like a good idea :3 ugh I had PE today and I'm sweating like a pig but I came home to 70 FOLLOWERS ON TUMBLR! HOLLA AT ME! WOO! Also OMG there's this kid in my class named Tobias he's tall and brunette and he's the head of the student council and today he was talking about phones and school etc it was really boring and suddenly he brings up someone called Marcus who's apparently also in the council and I'm like o___o. And then he mentions someone else called... Drum roll... JEAN! Yeah just thought I'd share that with you XD [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:38, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Basically go to http://thefaultinourstars.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Then you see a lot of code where it goes something like .comments li="Everderp" blockquote { color:black !important; background: #F7C692 !important; } .comments li="Everderp" blockquote:after { border-color: transparent #F7C692 #F7C692 transparent !important; } .comments li="Everderp" blockquote div { background: transparent !important; } .comments li="Everderp" blockquote {color:black !important;} } .comments li="Everderp" blockquote div { background: transparent !important; } .comments li="Everderp" blockquote {border: 1px solid #000 !important;} Copy the whole thing, delete my username and replace it with yours and change the colours, save it and wait :D [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:53, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Ergh it's been such a long day [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:52, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I ALMOST FORGOT HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERE HAVE AN ANSEL ELGORT [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:15, November 18, 2013 (UTC) did u just do the okay thing did u just did u just lel okay SO HOW WAS UR BIRTHDAY DID U GET CAKE [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:40, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Never heard of those headphones o.o I have old school earbuds XD did you get presents? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:59, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I want comic books for my birthday c: Ugh- boring. You? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:28, November 20, 2013 (UTC) That's a brilliant idea ;o thanks for telling me :D lul guess what I'm watching c; [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:04, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Can't wait for Catching Fire and Day of the Doctor :D. I can't see TDoTD until tomorrow though cuz I'm in a crappy hotel >_> so if I'm not online it's cuz the wifi died xD [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:39, November 23, 2013 (UTC) OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG DID YOU SEE THE 50TH?! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG IT WAS THE EPICEST THING EVER AND YOU WERE RIGHT IT WAS BAD WOLF NOT ROSE [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:13, November 24, 2013 (UTC) DO YOU NEED A LINK? I HAVE MANY LINKS XD [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:01, November 24, 2013 (UTC) WHY YOU NO LEAVE SIGNATURE? ANYWHERE HERE THEY ARE. THERES LIKE 30 LINKS ON TJE PAGES http://www.primewire.ag/tv-5134-Doctor-Who-2005/season-7-episode-17 http://watchseries.lt/episode/doctor_who_s7_e25.html [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:06, November 24, 2013 (UTC) GOOD LUCK FELLOW WHOVIAN SAYONARA [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:10, November 24, 2013 (UTC) YOU DONE YET [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:36, November 24, 2013 (UTC) OMFG IKR I JUST UGH ALL THE DOCTORS ALL THE REFRENCES AND TENNANTS HAIR DID THE THING BTW I ADDED THE BUTTONS [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:29, November 24, 2013 (UTC) U dead [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:38, November 25, 2013 (UTC) C: I also changed the admin status to cancer survivor heehehehhehehehehehehhehe [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :D you can also change the chat mod and bcrat names if you want. I can show you. Wanna get on chat? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:52, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Changed the theme Hey ^_^ I changed the main page completely, what do you think? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:52, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I'll take that away :D thaaankkk yyooouuu. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:41, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I KNEW I WAS MISSING SOMETHING AASDFGHJKLÖLKJHGFDSAA Guess who's watching Mean Girls c: and why aren't you at school o.o [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:44, November 27, 2013 (UTC) WOAH WHAT?! OMFG THATS SO EARLY YOU LUCKY DJSHAJKLKLSF [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:47, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Well I get up at 6:30 every day cuz school starts at 7:30 except on Thursdays- 8:20. On Mondays and Fridays it ends at 5, on Tuesdays at 4, on Wednesdays 11:50 and on Thursday 4. I'd rather your way ;-; [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:50, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but then you go home really late and don't have time to stay up late cuz u go to bed early and you don't have enough time to study, do homework and do things you like. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:53, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I HATE YOU HAVE YOU SEEN SHES THE MAN [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:13, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Shakespeare in Love is good o.o [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:09, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :O I'm watching Game of Thrones and drawing cats and drinking tea xD. I read Divergent on my nook [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:25, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I SAW CATCHING FIRE AND JOHANNA AND FINNICK AND KATNISS ITS JUST ASKLDJAFGJKLJÑD [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:56, December 1, 2013 (UTC) OMFG FINNICK AND JOHANNA AND MAGS THEYRE JUST PERFECT BUT THEY CUT OUT BONNIE AND TWILL [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:57, December 1, 2013 (UTC) THEY DID [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:17, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I KNOW RIGHT BUT I THINK THEYLL SET IT UP IN THE NEXT ONE [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:27, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Guess who's constipated [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) MEEE ;-; I ALSO SLIPPED ON ICE TODAY AND NEARLY BROKE MY LEG BUT THANKFULLY I JUST GOT A BRUISE AND I STOOD UP LIKE LOL YOLO AND EVERYONE IN A 10 METER RADIUS WAS LIKE WTF [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 20:34, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah thanks. You don't need to worry if someone blanks a page because you can rollback it :D but that's a good idea anyway... I left it open so I could block people >;D nah kidding. It's my time of the month and I had to go home cuz I bled through my pants during chemistry ;-; [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:23, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah and I wanted to ask if you wanted me to create a coded profile for you like mine c: you can say anything. I've got like 20 different styles. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Well if you just go on the history of my user page on THG (hunger games) wiki you'll see c: I like my newest version ^.^ We have this secret santa thing at school and my secret santa is an idiot, he wrote down FOR ALICE and I was like are u kidding me I recognize your handwriting [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 11:22, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you should ;D and I will c: gimme a few secs and maybe get on chat so we can discuss it? ;D [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) The fluid layout has come and I have no idea how to enable it omg wat [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:27, December 5, 2013 (UTC) lol, moron. I'm getting close to my 60 days badge c: I'm nearing to season 4 of Glee and I'm going to cry because I heard it was the worst Dx. What were you busy with o.o [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 19:02, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Omfg you don't watch glee o.o I question your life descisions. WHAT DO U WATCH? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 13:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC) You mean classic who right? Aaah I love classic who c: [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:16, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Yup! I'll give you the websites I use. http://www.primewire.ag/ and http://watchseries.lt/ [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:21, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay then :D I'm online now. I'm watching Glee with oreos and tea <3 [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 13:38, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Ew I had braces last year, it sucked. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:24, December 8, 2013 (UTC) About a year, my teeth weren't very crooked but y'know they look perfect now :D. I couldn't even eat bread ;-; now I have this something-like-a-brace-thing-but-not-really in the back of my bottom front teeth, like its just a silver metal thing to make sure they don't move, I have to keep it until I'm 18. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:20, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Something like that. I can take my retainer on and off but I only use it at night :3 I HAVE A BOTANY EXAM TOMORROW AND IM SWEATING [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:13, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Ikr, I studied so much but I don't think I don't think I did that well ;-; [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 18:22, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Psst. If you dont edit youll lose your badge again Ugh that sucks, why do you have to go? [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 11:40, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Ooh. Lucky her? XD. I got home and my mom told me she got the job she's been hoping for for months and I'm like asdfghjkl I'm so proud [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC) GUESS WHO GOT OUT OF SCHOOL AT 12 O CLOCK HOLLA AT ME That moment when your wiki gets so popular people start trolling [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:28, December 13, 2013 (UTC) I cant remember what episode of OUAT I'm on [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 14:01, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ;-; whatevs IT SNOWED IN CAIRO [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 17:20, December 14, 2013 (UTC) AHHHH IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ACTIVE. I went on a skiing trip and I didn't know we wouldn't have wifi ;-; but I'm back now c: [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 09:02, December 21, 2013 (UTC) XD MERRY CHRISTMAS DO U LIKE MY CHRISTMAS AVI [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:55, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ikr I spent 30 minutes making it [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 16:05, December 24, 2013 (UTC) OMFG THE MOVIE POSTER OFMG STAHP [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I find your lack of humor disturbing.” ]] ~~ Alice 21:19, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Aw so glad you like it!! Let me know if your wiki ever needs help with anything :) I'll still pop in from time to time to edit or add info. as needed! Best, Asnow89 '@''' (profile)•(talk) 17:37, January 17, 2014 (UTC) OMFG YES I SAW IT I CRIED SO BAD IN THE GRENADE MY PART LIKE MY MOM WAS LOOKING AT ME LIKE AWW ITS TOO BAD THE GIRL DIES AND IM LIKE SHUT UP I FREAKING WISH -- [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|''“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:14, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I got chills watching the trailer, it was so good!!! I'm counting down the days until the movie. The trailer is up on the main page! Asnow89 '@''' (profile)•(talk) 17:40, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! I just wanted to let you guys know that I included The Fault in Our Stars in this month's Romantic Food Fiction Feast. It would be awesome if you could spread the word and vote to represent your community! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 21:52, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Ughhh Fish I'm sick. Send help. [[User:Everderp|●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 08:29, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi Ipaintedafish! | Hi awesome user! | Fish- Thanks for the warm welcome back! I would love to thank you for your work on the Wikia! It is more than greatly appreciated due to the fact that I had to leave early. I really can't wait to work with you (: Best to you and your family, Darfol (talk) 21:55, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Fish- I would like to get into contact with you to discuss some things with you! I'm on chat aswell! Darfol (talk) 16:26, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for your message! I'll try and stick around :D When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 21:55, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Omg someone's on an editing spree. Guess what tho, I went on a ski trip and I have this huge blue and purple and green bruise on my left leg. BLehhhhh [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 09:56, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Not anymore [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 10:15, March 2, 2014 (UTC) lololooool, omg you started Teen Wolf. I want to but I know I'll get obsessed. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 15:13, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Could you pretty please join us on chat XD When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 19:35, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ;-; yes sadly ;-; but the sun'll come out toommorrrow When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 01:18, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Bonjour Fish, I am Toast! When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 12:12, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Ugh stupid sig XD Idk why I'll try and figure that out When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 14:41, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm gooddd! You? -inserts messed up sig- When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 14:45, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Le sig I THINK I GOT IT TO WORK HALLELUJAH When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 15:08, March 3, 2014 (UTC) IT'S AN INVASION When tempted to fight fire with fire, know the Fire Department usually uses water ~Toast 15:11, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I am going to bring peace to the world and end le invasion with my new sig if this works My thoughts are stars I cannot possibly fathom into constellations 15:23, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I GIVE YOU A 10 My thoughts are stars I cannot possibly fathom into constellations 15:33, March 3, 2014 (UTC) NO PROBLEM YOUNG ONE My thoughts are stars I cannot possibly fathom into constellations 16:02, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I think we should make a rule that you can only have one type of category for a specific thing like "Female". So you can't add like "Female" "Females "Female Characters" "Not-A-Man" etc. [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” ]] ~~ Alice 12:56, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Heeeyyyyyyyy My thoughts are stars I cannot possibly fathom into constellations 18:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yo Omg my brothers friends are over how am I supposed to watch Supernatural around them [[User:Everderp|'●||||']] ♒[[User:Everderp|“I'm not dead, I only dress that way.” '']] ~~ Alice 11:01, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Omgg I DO I DO I DO My thoughts are stars I cannot possibly fathom into constellations 11:51, March 9, 2014 (UTC)